Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général
by Merwin Ril' Avalon
Summary: Voilà qui expliquerais le côté fleur bleue de Lord Voldemort et sa fâcheuse manie de pleurer à un épisode sur deux de Grey's Anatomy...


Il y a bien longtemps, sur un autre site de fiction ( ), un défi d'une dénommée Lili et intitulé « Lindsay est mienne » est apparu. J'y ai immédiatement répondu et vous vous apprêtez à lire la version un poil améliorée du texte original. Le défi précisait que Tom Elvis Jedusor était amoureux d'une jeune fille, Lindsay, et qu'il fallait raconter cette romance et surtout quoiqu'il arrive il fallait que ce brave mage-noir-sanguinaire accomplisse sa destinée, oui mais par amour pour sa belle.

Je crois avoir respecté les consignes.

**« Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général »**

_où comment le terrifiant Lord Voldemort aurait tout aussi bien pu choisir de s'occuper de la rubrique « cœur brisé » de la gazette du sorcier_

**T**out à plus ou moins commencé à cause d'elle.

Plus ou moins.

Elle s'appelait Lindsay Isabel Vanessa Mary Sue Westwood Van Der Cullen Moulinex Fox, et elle avait étudié à Poudlard il y a fort longtemps.

Bien sûr en ce temps là personne n'utilisait ni n'avait pris la peine d'apprendre son nom complet.

Elle était communément appelée Lin' par ses amis et Miss Westwood-Fox par ses professeurs.

C'était alors une Gryffondor de quatrième année, une élève brillante tant en cours qu'au Quidditch où elle occupait le poste d'attrapeuse et nul doute il y avait quand au fait que l'année suivante elle deviendrait préfète.

Outre ses capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles Lindsay était magnifique.

De long cheveux blonds et brillants (la rumeur disait qu'elle les avait fait assurer pour dix mille gaillons) encadraient son visage au teint de pèche, lequel était paré d'un nez fin et droit d'une bouche pulpeuse et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Ah le bleu de ses yeux, combien de beaux garçons s'y était noyés en les admirant ?

Ils n'étaient pas seulement bleus - les yeux pas les beaux garçons -, ils avaient un éclat naturel qui les faisait étinceler, mieux encore ils suivaient l'humeur de Lindsay en devenant pâles presque gris si elle était en colère et bleu turquoise si elle allait à la plage.

Et sinon quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, un corps parfait ! Sa silhouette taillée par les entrainements de Quidditch était un vrai piège à garçon : poitrine, jambes longues et jolies fesses inclues dans le pack évidement et comble de l'injustice à seulement quatorze ans !

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les élèves de Poudlard soit divisés en trois parties.

Ceux qui l'admiraient, ceux qui la voulaient et ceux qui la détestaient.

Où plutôt celles qui la détestaient, car au point où on en était c'était devenue une coalition et de nombreuses filles toutes maisons confondues s'étaient parfaitement entendues sur le fait que Lindsay devenait une menaces pour toutes.

Elle avait toujours ce qu'elle désirait à n'importe quelle heure du jour où de la nuit, c'était jamais arrivé que ce soit pas arrivé !

Elle excellait de partout, séduisait n'importe qui, manipulait tout un chacun sans que personne ou presque s'en rende compte ! Et on voulait leur faire croire qu'en plus de ça elle était loyale et courageuse au possible ? Impossible !  
Pour une fois les Sang et Or s'étaient mises d'accord avec les Vertes et Argent . Comme dit le poète « dès qu'il s'agit de rosser les gones, tout le monde se réconcilie ».

Restait le mystère de sa répartition, si Miss Parfaite était chez une gryffondor c'était surement pour la même raison que Peter Pettigrow y était allé par la suite, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle le paierait tôt ou tard…

En attendant elle faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait, méprisant le règlement, brisant des cœurs tout en conservant l'avantage.

Car bien sûr au lieu d'éveiller des soupons sur sa vraie nature les brimades qu'on lui faisait subir n'en rajoutait que plus au pathétique du personnage, une jeune fille élevée dans un orphelinat moldu, d'une grande beauté, d'une telle humilité et qui subissait sans se plaindre les foudres de tant de personnes. Que c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Le piège était très simple mais rodé à la perfection.

Phase un : on l'enviait mais en même temps la plaignait.  
Phase deux : On ne voulait qu'être amis avec elle, tant elle regorgeait de qualités (sache-le lecteur, bien des décennies plus tard ce phénomène prendrait pour nom « le Syndrome Bella » éponyme a une jeune fille qui, sans même bouger le petit orteil gauche, réussi à se faire aimer par tout les personnages du roman).

Pas étonnant bien des personnes soit tombées dedans.

Même des plus septiques.

Même des Serpentards.

Même Tom Jedusor.

Tom qui avait tenté de se rapprocher en vain de Lindsay.

Tom qui avait d'abord accepté l'aide d'Abraxas Malfoy puis constatant l'inefficacité de ce dernier avait compris que l'on ne peut compter que sur soi même.

Tom qui avait entrepris de la conquérir par ses propres moyens.

Tom qui avait provoqué leurs rencontres entre deux cours pour mieux la connaitre, puisqu'elle était la seule qu'il jugeait digne d'intérêt.

Tom qui n'avait jamais rien sut de l'amour, se retrouvait confronté à un étrange sentiment et avait du chercher des réponses auprès de la seule source sure de ce château : les livres.

C'est donc enrichi par les trésors de mièvrerie que décelait la bibliothèque de l'école que notre cher Futur-Mage-Noir-Que-Dark-Vador-à-Coté-C'est-Un-Bisounours avait choisi de ce déclarer le soir même, dans le parc, sous la lune, il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer qu'elle vienne.

Contre toute attente l'accès au parc en plein milieu de la nuit fut d'une facilité déconcertante apparemment le concierge Apollon Piccot n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de surveiller ni la tour de Gryffondor, ni les cachots ni le parc. Le concierge espèce d'habitude plutôt ronchon se fait souvent concilient lorsque les jeunes gens cherchent à déclarer leur flamme dans une atmosphère romantique.

Ni concierge, ni camarades de dortoirs trop curieux – Malfoy ayant bien compris qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses échalotes – n'étaient venus contrecarrer son plan, c'était parfait.

Alors que Lord-Machin version mini commençait à trouver le temps long, elle apparut enfin.

Son visage affichant une expression de surprise sur des traits toujours aussi parfaits.

La pleine lune brillait intensément et se reflétait sur les magnifiques cheveux de Lindsay.

La sublime apparition laissa notre Lord-Trucmuche de poche sans voix.

Au bout d'un certain temps d'hésitation la jeune fille brisa le silence.

Euh tu n'aurais pas vu un certain Tom ? Il m'a donné rendez-vous…

Inspirant profondément, le dit Tom apporta une réponse, pour le moins étonnante, à sa dulcinée.

Lindsay, c'est moi Tom.

Elle était abasourdie… Aurait-elle traversé tout Poudlard à cause d'un microbe ? C'était tout bonnement impossible le gamin ne pouvait pas être l'auteur les mots d'amour qu'elle recevait depuis quinze jours, non…

Toi ?! Que c'est mignon…. Bon pas d'entourloupes, si tu me dis où est Tom je te file un carte de chocogrenouille ! Celle de Dumbledore, je parie que tu l'adore.

Crac ! Le bruit d'un cœur qui se brise.

On essaie quand même de ramasser les morceaux…

Mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes…

Plait-il ?

Il avait de l'humour ce gamin quand même, et du culot surtout !

Je quoi ?

Tant d'incompréhension était sidérant. Se rappeler. Se concentrer. Que fait le héros dans ce cas là ? Ah oui la jeune demoiselle n'est pas toujours sure de ses sentiments, il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux mais il y arriverait, c'était prévu dans son plan et son plan ne comportait jamais aucun défaut. Jamais.

Tu m'aimes mais tu ne le sais pas encore c'est normal, typique même…

C'était quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi elle était venue à ce rendez-vous ? Elle aurait pu dormir ! Elle devrait vraiment payer la bêtise de ce petit garçon par de gros cernes le lendemain ? Vraiment c'était du grand n'importe quoi !

Tu as trop lu les bouquins de Mrs Pince n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute je vais être sincère et crois moi j'en ai pas trop l'habitude, retournes jouer avec les autres enfants et laisses les grands tranquilles, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

Elle s'était retournée.

Sans lui accorder un regard.

Le cœur de Tom n'avait jamais été très résistant, il s'était accroupi et contemplait à présent les morceaux éparpillés. Il n'était pas possible de les recoller.

« Sorcière » prenait alors tout son sens.

Il visualisait très bien la scène : La belle Lindsay lui arrachant son cœur, pour le faire bouillir dans un des chaudrons des cachots, avec surement une peau de serpent, de la bave de crapaud et un œil de chauve-souris…

Il n'y avait donc personne de valable chez les sorciers ? Seulement des larves serviles rampant à ses pieds comme Malfoy ou des fous comme Dumbledore ?

C'était tellement frustrant. Il avait pensé qu'il serait le bienvenue ici et s'apercevais que ce monde lui était finalement aussi hostile que lui avait était celui des moldus.

Si hostile envers lui qu'il se devait d'être hostile à son tour.

Une seule chose restait immuable, où que l'on soit il y aurait toujours les forts pour dominer les faibles, les grands au dessus des petits. David contre Goliath ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Le petit Poucet ? Jack et le haricot magique ? Des contes pour enfants.

Les puissants dominaient toujours.

Une certitude naquit alors : un jour il serait le plus puissant. Alors il se permettrait d'assoir son pouvoir, implacable et terrible, il pourrait abattre les faibles, et se permettre de faire le tri même parmi les sorciers.

Bien des années plus tard, lorsque Lord Voldemort entreprit de diviser son âme, il n'eut aucun doute quand au choix de sa première victime.


End file.
